Inuyasha's Two Other Secrets Revealed
by Bikutoria1313
Summary: Inuyasha is in trouble, his two other secrets are playing asainst him, and he finds himself admitting his feeling to not one but two people. This story contains yaoi. InuxMir and InuxMirxKou
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hey people first off let me say that this is my first fic that I've had the nerve to place online, and I am actually quite proud of it. I hope you will all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did he would be my slave and do everything I wanted him to do. (thinks about that for a while. Throws in both Kouga and Miroku. DROOL) sorry about that I let my mind wander a bit too much. Anyway only the story is my idea.

On with the fic...

Chapter 1. Firewood

'Oh shit.' thought Inuyasha as he looked toward the evening sky. 'The crescent moon will be tomorrow night. And not only that, but that time of year that I hate is also going to happen at the same time. This just sucks.'

Inuyasha looked around and cursed his luck. The first of the two secrets mentioned above was not the real problem, he dealt with this monthly and it was very easy to cover up thanks to his rat skin kimono. It was getting a little harder lately though because Shippo was become less of a child and was starting to notice a change in his smell. Inuyasha kept on coming up with lies to keep the little kitsune of his track, but that wouldn't last forever.

The second secret was the real problem. This secret only happened only once a year. During this time he usually convinced Kagome to head home for some reason or another, but this year she had proudly announced that she had finally finished highschool and that she could spend as much time as she wanted in the feudal era. With Kagome gone he usually told the monk and youkai slayer that this was the time that his fathers death and that he wanted to go visit his grave and pay his respects. Inuyasha didn't usually do this but sometimes guilt got the better of him and he did. This excuse wouldn't work this year either, just yesterday they had passed the grave and Sango had remembered that it was around this time that the hanyou went to visit the grave. The ningen had let him spend a couple of hours at the grave all alone. Inuyasha was so surprised at this that he had spend the couple of hours just sitting on the ground staring at nothing.

As Inuyasha followed his fellow jewel hunters he was unusually quiet (do to the thoughts printed above), Kagome took notice of this and slowed her bike down. Inuyasha didn't even notice what was happening until the young miko reincarnate opened her mouth to speak.

"Inuyasha," she questioned quietly, "Inuyasha are you okay?"

The hanyou looked over at the dark haired girl and saw real concern covering her face. "Kagome," he responded in a very docile tone, "I've just been thinking a lot that's all. Nothing to worry about okay."

Kagome smiled up at his at started to petal faster to catch up with her best friend Sango. When she reached Sango she whispered to her, "I think stopping at Inuyasha's fathers grave was a great move, but now he seems to be thinking about it an awful lot."

The hanyou in question was not suppose to hear this comment but his sensitive inu ears picked it up. He chuckled to himself and wished that was all her was thinking about.

He sighed to himself and tried to push his thoughts away, but it would be easier to kill Naraku then to douse his thoughts.

Inuyasha then smelled a demon approaching. "Guys," he yelled, "lets go have some fun." He ran ahead of the ningen and started to run towards the demonic smell.

As he rushed forward Inuyasha's sensitive nose picked up another scent. It was fresh blood. He recognized the smell and that made Inuyasha run a bit faster. He wanted to arrive there so he could make fun of the ookami and that he had been beaten. When Inuyasha arrived in the valley where the demon and Kouga were he was not prepared for what he saw.

The wolf prince was knocked unconscious and had many cuts and a major head wound. Inuyasha started to attack the demons and when he was battling them he could tell that these demons were not the reason Kouga was in such a state. The demons were salamander demons and very easy to defeat. The ningen arrived right after Inuyasha had finished off the demons. Kagome seeing Kouga's state ran to him and started to yell at the hanyou about what happened to him.

"From what I can see, and smell, Kouga was standing on the cliff over there and he somehow fell. It was unexpected and he banged his head and received all the cuts. The blood he spilt was what was attracted the salamander demons. They were so weak that even that scrawny wolf could have handled them."

"Well help me pick him up," Kagome commanded, "we have to take him away from here and bandage his wounds."

"What we're taking him with us?" Inuyasha was amazed. If Kouga woke up and smelt the difference in him, his secret would out to one of his enemies. He couldn't allow that.

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha was pulled to the ground by the enchanted beads as Kagome

continued, "Yes we are taking him. Do you expect me to just let him die here?"

"Well no, but why do we have to take him." Inuyasha groaned.

"We are going to take care of him because we are the only friends he has at the moment. and without us Kouga is going to die." Kagome stated matter of factly.

'This is going to be so great,' thought Inuyasha, 'I just hope that he stays unconscious until the thing is over.'

He picked up Kouga and started to follow the ningen and kitsune to where they would make camp. He put the ookami on the ground and went out with Miroku to find fire wood as the girls went to work on bandaging the wolf prince.

Just as Inuyasha bent to pick up a large log, he felt as if he was being watched. He spun around quickly but the only one around was Miroku, and he was bent the other way picking up his own sticks. Inuyasha looked at the monk and couldn't help but wonder what type of body was hidden underneath those bulky robes.

'What the hell did I just think,' Inuyasha screamed at himself as he bent down to resume picking up the logs and sticks for the fire, 'why was it that I wanted to know about Miroku's body. I know that he must be quite muscular and healthy because of all the physical activity that he receives from hunting demons, but why does he have to keep himself so covered up. I wish that he would wear clothes more like Kouga...' Inuyasha shook his head to clear his thoughts. 'Great my two secrets are starting to work together to confuse me. This is going to be hell.'

He gathered up a few more sticks before yelling to Miroku that he was heading back to camp.

"Wait a moment will you Inuyasha," Miroku called back, "I am almost done and I want to talk to you on our way back to camp."

"Kay whatever." the hanyou called sitting down on the forest floor waiting for the monk to catch up. Inuyasha closed his eyes and went into a mental battle with his thoughts.

The monk came a few minutes later and was greeted by what he thought was sleeping hanyou. Miroku bent down and pushed a strand of hair from out of Inuyasha's face. At the light tug Inuyasha opened his eyes.

Miroku was shocked to see Inuyasha awake and was frozen in his act. His hand was still to the side of Inuyasha's face but he couldn't seem to move it at all.

Inuyasha was also equally shocked to see the young monk pushing his hair out of his face. Inuyasha could hardly believe it and raised his hand to lay on the monks to prove that it was true. His clawed hand fit perfectly over the monks wrapped and beaded hand.

Miroku gasped at the intimate gesture and turned his eyes towards Inuyasha, and looked deep into his eyes. They both just stared at each other for few seconds before Inuyasha leaned in towards Miroku and gently placed his lips against the monks. He was shocked by the genteelness of them and was even more surprised when Miroku started to kiss back.

Miroku moaned and opened his lips just a little. Inuyasha took this opportunity to gently slide his tongue into the wise mouth of Miroku. He started to explore the mouth and was amazed by the taste of the monk. Inuyasha was startled by the fact that Miroku now laced his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth. It was now the hanyou's turn to moan in pleasure. He then realized what he was doing and pulled back.

Both the hanyou and monk panted until they were able to speak. "Ummm... Well..." started Inuyasha at the same time that Miroku said, "My Kami... What... I'm so sorry."

"What are you apologizing for. This is all my fault anyway." stated Inuyasha matter of factly.

"It's my fault and it is I who should be apologizing. I'm the one who caressing your face. My how is this going to be explained to the girls back at camp."

"I think this is a bit of both our faults. We both did what we did and I don't think that we should mention this to anyone. Lets just get back to camp and pretend that this never happened."

"Okay that's a good idea." Miroku stood up brushed off his robes and held out a hand to help Inuyasha up. To his surprise the hanyou took his hand and was helped up. Afterwards he drew his hand back as if he had been biting by a snake. Inuyasha leaned down and picked up the wood that had fallen during his and Miroku's episode.

They both filled their arms with the fire wood and walked back to camp in total silence.

A/N: So what did you think. Was it any good? Was it horrible? Let me know. (that's my subtle way of asking for reviews). Oh and I must tell you. Please don't get mad if I don't put up a new chapter that often. I have good reasons so please don't hate me forever.

Fisrt off, I am finishing my last year in high school and am totally swamped with work. This is a way for me to relieve my stress.

Secondly, my internet at home is a hunk of shit so the only time I get to post this is when I am at work. And my schedual is so random it's not funny.

Anyway Love you all.

Biku-san


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey people it's me again. I can't believe how many reviews I got. (stares off in space stunned.) The response is so great. So just for you guys here's the next chapter. So what did you think about that little scene between Inuyasha and Miroku? Cute huh? I love that pair. And if you don't like the pairings let me warn you now they are only going to intensify. This is a yaoi story. If any of you are starting to wonder what Inuyasha's second secret is... well... it will be revealed in chapter three. (hides from the pelting of inanimate objects being thrown) I hate to make you wait... but suspense makes a good story.

Beta: Telpei

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (pouts). I wish I did but hell you can't get everything you want in the world now can you. (dreams of owning all the hot anime guys out there) I also don't own Yuki Eiri. I stole him form another anime (gravitation). If any of you want to see a great gay anime this is it.

Cahpter 2. Supper Time

Upon arriving at camp the boys noticed that the girls had bandaged most of Kouga's injuries. Inuyasha dropped the wood and allowed Miroku to start the fire. The hanyou walked over to Kagome and stared down at Kouga.

Kouga with his wounds bandaged now looked worse than when Inuyasha had found him. Where the blood had been cleared away were horribly large blue, green, yellow, and black bruises. Kouga's face, which was usually so soft and tan, was cut multiple times and only his chin was untouched and still tan.Everywhere else was a mixture of colours.

Inuyasha continued his inspection and was surprised to see that all Kouga had on was his loin cloth. "Wh... what did yo... you two do to him? My God... he is almost na... nak... naked," Inuyasha stammered.

"We had to take his clothes off because most of his wounds were underneath and we had to clean them," stated Sango as she dipped a cloth into a pail of water and softly placed it on Kouga's head.

"Oh that makes sense," the hanyou said nodding his silver head. He then walked over to help Miroku with the fire to cook their dinner.

Inuyasha couldn't help but once in a while, sneak a quick peak at what the girls were doing to the nearly unclothed Kouga. He found himself wishing that he was the one who was running his hands over Kouga's body. The hanyou shook his head and decided to jump into a tree to try to get away from his thoughts.

Miroku noticed that Inuyasha had been looking at the unconscious demon the girls were working on. Miroku couldn't blame him really, Kouga had a awesome body that should be admired. Miroku had often fantasied about what it would be like to be with the ookami.

Miroku blushed as his thoughts became a little too R rated. He followed Inuyasha to the tree and sat underneath it. He looked up at the hanyou and his thoughts drifted away from Kouga to what had occurred earlier in the day. He still couldn't believe that they had actually kissed. It was almost like a dream come true. Seeing that the hanyou was lost in his own thoughts Miroku walked back towards the girls and Kouga.

"Kagome is their any ramen?" asked the young monk.

"Yeah it's in my bag. Why? Are you going to make some? I thought you were sick of ramen," asked Kagome.

"Yeah well I thought since it's the quickest thing I would make some for everyone," lied Miroku. He couldn't tell the young miko that he wanted to make Inuyasha happy by serving it.

"Okay" the raven haired girl accepted.

Miroku went into the overloaded bag and found the ramen, then he placed it in a pot and waited for it to boil. He sat down beside the girls and tried to engage himself in conversation with them. Even though the conversation was more girl talk than Miroku usually liked, this time he didn't mind. He was lost in thought about Inuyasha. 'Shit,' he thought, 'why can't I stop replaying this afternoon in my head?'

Inuyasha smelt the ramen and decided to come down out of the tree. He jumped and landed near to the monk. "Hey is that ramen I smell?" he asked the monk.

"Umm..." the monk was surprised that the hanyou was so close, "yeah it is ramen. It should be ready soon."

"Cool." Inuyasha said then remembered. "Hey didn't you say you never wanted to eat ramen again?"

Miroku, caught off guard, stood up and started to walk away from the fire. Inuyasha followed and said, "you haven't answered my question yet."

"Well I was really hungry and ramen seemed like the quickest thing to make." the monk lied again without looking at Inuyasha.

"Are you sure about that? Because usually you would starve for a while before you made ramen."

"What are you accusing me of?" the monk exploded at the hanyou.

"Nothing, though I find it rather funny that you would make my favorite food even though you hate it."

"Are you suggesting that I made the ramen for you?"

"Yes that is what I am saying," said Inuyasha. He looked back at the girls to make sure that they were far enough away that they couldn't hear. He was glad that a few trees covered both him and Miroku were behind.

Inuyasha leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on the monks lips. "I'm so glad that you think about me. Thank you."

Miroku was stunned but managed to breathe out a 'you're welcome' before Inuyasha said "We should get back. The ramen is ready and I don't want to eat it cold."

He bounded away from the monk and towards the ramen that Sango was taking off the fire.

"Where did you and Miroku go?" asked Kagome as he returned.

"No where. We just wanted to have some boy talk. Just like you girls," he threw their line back at them.

Kagome held back laughter at the way Miroku had used the line.

"Kay. Well come on and eat." said the girls.

The boys sat down around the fire and eat their bowls of ramen in silence. While Inuyasha engulfed his ramen he couldn't help but sneak a glance or two at the young monk. 'Shit, why do I keep looking at him? Damn, will I be happy when tomorrow night is over,' thought the hanyou.

Miroku also was sneaking looks at Inuyasha but his thoughts were on a bit of a different course. 'Man is he beautiful. I can't believe that we have kissed a few times. I think that I might be starting to fall for him.'

"Hey, you two are unusually quiet tonight. Are you okay?" asked the priestess incarnate.

"Huh... Uh... did you say something?"

"Inuyasha you are so out of it," Kogome complained. "If you are going to ignore me then I am going to read my new book. It is written by Yuki Eiri. Hey Sango?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you want to read with me?"

"Sure." Kagome walked over to where Sango was seated and both the girls turned their backs to the boys to read the romance novel.

Miroku sighed and picked up the dishes that the girls had left. He also walked up and took the hanyou's dishes out of his hands.

"I'm going to go to the river and clean these."

"No. Um..." Inuyasha stammered, "do you want some company?" he blushed as he asked this.

Miroku was stunned and blushed back. "I would love company but I think it would be best if you stayed here. With the girls reading that Eiri book no one will be looking over Kouga. I wish it wasn't true but someone has to look after him."

"Kay," the hanyou looked at the ground sulkingly.

Miroku walked away and Inuyasha watched as he disappeared in the trees. He couldn't help but stare as Miroku swayed his butt.'God how I would love to squeeze that ass.' Inuyasha shook his head and looked at the unconscious ookami.

He approached teh wolf and felt his head cloth. It had lost its dampness so Inuyasha went over to the pot and remoistened it. He returned and placed it on the wolf demon's head. Kouga grunted as the inu lightly and gently pushed the hair out of his face.

Inuyasha was more then just a little turned on by the sound of the wolf prince moaning in his sleep. 'Shit,' he thought as he sat after jumping back when the wolf moaned, 'how is it that I am turned on by both Miroku and the damn wolf. Kagome and Kikyo are the ones I want to bare my bite. Damn it. Damn it all to hell and back.'

"Shit, how I hate it when my secrets conspire together to piss me off." he whispered under his breath. "What am I going to do?"

"What are you going to do about what Inuyasha?" a clam and collected voice asked.

"Um..." the hanyou flushed a little before answering, "nothing."

The monk sat down between both of the demons. "Are you sure that nothing's wrong? You look a little flushed and upset."

"It's nothing really. Don't worry about it, alright Miroku?"

Miroku looked over at the girls. They were totally absorbed in their novel. He snuck a look to confirm that the ookami was still asleep before leaning in and pressing his lips gently against the dog demons.

Inuyasha was surprised but felt his worries slipping away as he kissed the young monk. He opened his mouth and felt the tongue of the monk enter his mouthcausing him to quietly. He pressed his own tongue up to meet the other and then let it wander into the monk's warm, wet mouth.

Miroku was completely lost in the sensations. He started to run his hand up the hanyou's shirt when Inuyasha pulled away.

"Hn." Miroku pouted at the closeness being torn away.

"Not here" the hanyou grunted looking at both the girls and the unconscious wolf prince.

Miroku was taken aback but his perverted nature took over, "So let's go to where we can continue this."

A/N: So what did you think. Will they go into the woods and do it? Will someone walk in and ruin their fun? Will Kouga wake up? Will someone be too shy? Who knows? I guesse I do but you guys have to wait till the next chapter. I really am sorry for a cliffy but I like them. Please I would love some reviews. The next chapter is when you find out the other secret. (hehehe)

To my reviwers.

bishin servent; CharyBarry; ILOVEInuyasha07; ZabuzaXHaku; Lady of the squirrels; and Pointy-Eared Archer:

here is the next chapter just for you guys. I hope you like it

Love ya

Biku-san


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey I'm back, and full of sugar. (bounces off the walls) WHEEEEEEEE! Sorry but I had to get that out of my system. Well you are finally going to find out Inuyasha's other secret this chapter. I must warn you it will be surprising.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (cries in her best friend's arms) I really wish I did. When I take over the world Inuyasha, and all anime, will be mine. (laughs evilly to herself)

Beta: Telpei

Chapter 3. The Other Secret

_Miroku was completely lost in the sensations. He started to run his hand up the hanyou's shirt when Inuyasha pulled away._

_"Hn." Miroku pouted at the closeness being torn away._

_"Not here" the hanyou grunted looking at both the girls and the unconscious wolf prince._

_Miroku was taken aback but his perverted nature took over, "So let's go to where we can continue this."_

Inuyasha blushed at the statement. He hadn't really thought about what would happen when kissing just wasn't enough. It scared him. He looked to the ground. "Miroku... I don't think..." he couldn't complete his statement.

"It's okay, 'Yasha I understand. We have to watch over Kouga and the girls would miss us too much," the monk got an evil glint in his eyes. "We'll have to make some time for just the two of us," he hissed into the inu's ear.

Inuyasha shivered as the monk's breath softly ran over his sensitive skin. "Don't do that. It tickles," he half complained and half giggled.

"Do what?" Miroku asked his breath still tickling the silky ear.

"That!" the inu exclaimed, "breathing against my ear. It tickles."

"Does it."

"Yes."

Miroku blew lightly on the skin. "That's good to know," he stated.

Inuyasha squirmed away. "That's enough," he said in a stern voice. "We still have to take care of the damn ookami." He turned back to the unconscious wolf who was still stirring in his sleep. To the hanyou it looked like he was having a horrible dream.

"He looks really uncomfortable Inu-chan. Don't you agree?" the dark haired monk asked.

"Uh-huh. He looks like he's stuck in a nightmare."

"Inuyasha. Miroku."

The two heard their names called and looked up to see that the girls and Shippo (who had gone to play with Kirara) were walking towards them.

Kagome was the first to reach the two males. "It's our turn to watch over Kouga," she stated.

"Yeah and anyway you two have worked hard today. You deserve to have a good long nap. Kagome and I are going to switch off during the night."

Miroku nodded and grabbed the hanyou. "We'll just go and sleep a little ways away so you can watch over Kouga without worrying about us getting in your way."

Before he could hear the girl's response he and Inuyasha were on their way to where the girls had been reading earlier.

"What's up with those two?" Shippo asked. He had missed their earlier actions and was thoroughly confused.

Kagome shook her head. "They just want some guy time that's all," she responded playfully while ruffling the kitsune's hair. "Go to sleep Shippo." She then turned to Sango. "I'll take the first watch if you want?"

"That sounds fine Kagome," the youkai slayer said sleepily. "Night." She then settled down and fell into a nice slumber.

The night passed without an incident as did the most of the next day.

It was soon nearing evening and even Miroku was avoiding the extra moody hanyou.

"What the hell is his problem?" Kagome asked Sango and the monk. They both shrugged and shook their heads. No one had figured out what was wrong.

"Inuyasha smells funny." Shippo told them. "It's familiar... but not like him."

Inuyasha was sitting by the still unconscious Kouga. He heard the others talking about him. They thought they were far enough away, but with the coming of spring his inu senses increased. He looked to the ookami. "I'm glad you're still asleep," he told him, "if not you would surely spill the beans on me."

Kouga moaned and shifted in his sleep. He rolled over and his head landed inches away from Inuyasha's crotch. Miroku happened to look over at that moment and saw the hanyou blush. He excused himself form the others and walked over, calmly, to his secret make out buddy.

"Kouga is trying to make me jealous," he told the inu.

Inuyasha looked up at the black haired monk to respond when a smell sent him flying backwards. He smirked. "Kagome is going to excuse herself from camp soon," he told Miroku.

"Huh..." the monk responded as Kagome came rushing over.

"Uh... guys... I have to head home for... something." she blushed. "Sango is lending me Kirara and she is also coming."

"Take Shippo with you." the hanyou told the miko reincarnate. "We can't take care of him and this mangy wolf."

Kagome sighed. "We'll take Shippo with us. We'll be back tomorrow." and with that most of Inuyasha's troubles walked away. He ginned mentally. 'Now at least I'm safer for another month. But what am I going to do about Miroku, He will certainly be getting ideas, with us being here alone.'

"Inuyasha," the one who the hanyou's thoughts were on spoke. "How did you know that Kagome would be leaving?"

"She's in heat. She just started. The onna always runs home when her heat starts," he told Miroku.

"Oh," Miroku looked to the ground studying it. Gathering up his courage, the young monk leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on the inu's cheek. "I'm glad we're alone." he whispered.

Inuyasha shivered. He cursed the spring. It was giving him ideas that he didn't need on the night of the crescent moon. "Miroku... please..."

"Please what Inuyasha?" the monk asked pulling him closer to him. "Please kiss you? All right then." before Inuyasha could protest his lips were covered by Miroku's own. Both men moaned and the young monk, more experienced in these sorts of things (at least that's what he thought), deepened the kiss.

His tongue swirled into the hanyou's hot mouth. Their tongues explored the others mouths in a heated frenzy. It was only when Miroku started to remove Inuyasha's outer coat that the sliver haired snapped out of it.

"Miroku..." he panted out. "Not tonight."

Miroku looked confused. "But why Inuyasha? Tonight is the perfect time. We are alone... except for this unconscious hunk of a wolf." he said prodding the ookami with his foot. Kouga shifted at the touch.

"Because..." he couldn't answer the monk's question without revealing yet another two of his secrets. And Inuyasha was not willing to do that. Instead he looked up at the sky and saw the crescent moon rising. "Shit," he swore out loud.

"What's wrong my 'Yasha?" the monk asked moving over to hold the hanyou from behind.

"It's... it's nothing Miroku," he snuggled into the black haired man's arms. He looked backwards and stared into Miroku's eyes. "Don't worry about it."

"Kay." They stayed that way for a while, but they were interrupted by an unusual sound.

"Humminummmm..."

They both startled and Inuyasha fell on top of Miroku, in a compromising position.

"Damn, I knew you were gay. But with the ningen monk. That's just wrong."

Inuyasha blushed and pulled himself off of Miroku. "Damn wolf!" he growled. "You just had to wake up didn't you?"

Kouga looked at the hanyou and smirked. "You're just upset I ruined your little make out session with the monk."

Miroku turned to the ookami. "You should be thankful. Inuyasha saved your life. If it wasn't for him you would be dead. He was the one who found you and killed the demons that were trying to ravish your body for the jewel shards in your legs," he let out a breath. He couldn't believe that he had managed that little speech in one breath. Neither youkai could believe it either. Their faces showed their surprise.

Kouga was stunned, and looked at the inu and with a low voice asked. "Why did you save me?" no insults at all left his mouth.

The lack of insults is what made Inuyasha climb backwards in shock. The wolf prince was actually being... nice. This was new. "I only did it because Kagome would be hurt if you died." he told Kouga hoping that he believed it.

Kouga looked at Inuyasha with something that looked to be hurt in his eyes. "Oh, I see..."

Miroku, who was getting a little worried at the melodramatic behavior of both of the other males, cheerfully told the wolf, "He's been looking after you. We all have."

"All... where are the others? I want to see my future wife," he growled at them.

"They left. Kagome needed to return to her time and Sango and the little brat went too." the silver haired inu replied.

Miroku watched Kouga's expressions and noticed that relief filled them more than frustration. He was about to comment about this when Kouga surprised him by standing up and smelling around.

Inuyasha tried to shy away from the wolf's nose but it was too late, the ookami had already gotten a hold of his scent.

"Inuyasha. My GOD," the wolf prince was stunned. His nose had to be wrong. It just had to be. But the blush that washed over the hanyou's face confirmed what his nose was telling him. He turned to the monk.

"So, you were making out with the damn dog because he is a girl."

A/N: So Inuyasha is a girl. How you ask? That will be revealed in the next chapter.Well let me know what you think about this new development. Review please (puppy dog eyes) PLEASE.

Thanks a bunch to CharyBarry and Pointy-Eared Archer, for reviewing so often. (hugs both).

CharyBarry: so what do you think? I know that I've kept you in suspense. Please don't kill me for changing Inuyasha's sex. It is all part of my master plan.

Pointy-Eared Archer: thanks so much for the great comments. It is so great to always hear good comments. It makes me want to put out my chapters faster.

Love ya

Biku-san


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh my god I am so glad that you guys like the fact that Inuyasha is a girl. I was scared that you would all hate me. I just want to take my hat off to Pointy-Eared Archer for guessing that Inuyasha would become female. (tries to take hat off and notices that she doesn't have one) Damn I can't do that. Oh well will you settle for a hug? (hugs).

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha, or almost anything for that matter. I don't even own the computer I am typing this on.

Oh well on with the story.

A/N: Even though Inuyasha is a girl at the moment I am still going to be referring to him as a male until half way through the story. I will bold it when he becomes a she.

Miroku fell to the ground, stunned. "A... a... girl!" he stammered not able to make eye contact with his kissing buddy. He turned to Kouga. "Are you sure?" his voice was quiet.

Kouga nodded. "My nose never lies and it's telling me that Inuyasha is female," he looked at the hanyou. "Why and how are you female, mutt?"

Inuyasha kept his (her? A/N: Even though Inuyasha is a girl at the moment I am still going to be referring to him as a male until further notice) eyes to the ground, not willing to look at either of the men.

"Please tell me, " the young monk pleaded with a quiver in his voice.

"Inuyasha took a deep breath and started his story. "A few years ago, before I meet any of you, I was battling a demon named Kokuoukasai. He was the leader of the Fire People Tribe. He was an evil person and I had heard that the one to defeat him would be considered as king of the Fire People," the sliver haired inu paused and Miroku looked at him.

"So you decided that it was up to you to become this King?" he asked even though he knew the answer. Miroku had already seen and heard a lot about the hanyou's past and knew how the silver haired inu's brain worked now and before he was bonded to the tree.

"Yeah. I did," he looked at Kouga to clarify. "In the past," he told the ookami, who didn't know much about his past, "I was a demon who was rejected by both humans and demons. The only way that I thought I could fit in was by becoming some king, or something of the sort. Then people would have had to respect me."

Kouga nodded to signify that he understood and Inuyasha continued with his story. "I battled with Kokuoukasai, and injured him pretty good too," his voice shone with pride, "but before I could deliver the final blow with my claws, since this was years before the Tetsusaiga," A hand came up to push away the long sliver and unruly bangs. "So yeah, I was about to deal the finishing blow, when I overheard some of the Fire People talking. My ears being as sensitive as they are. They were saying how horrible it was that their master was going to be killed and they would be left Kingless. They would never accept me as their king." Inuyasha's voice faltered and Miroku reached up and squeezed his hand.

Inuyasha looked at the hand and a whisper of a smile spread across his lips. 'The monk knows this is hard for me and is worried. That's really sweet' he thought before Kouga broke through.

"And?" he demanded harshly. "Get on with the damn story, you mangy mutt."

Inuyasha gave the wolf prince a glare and continued with his story. "After overhearing the comments of the Fire People, I was stunned and hurt. I couldn't become their leader so I ran away." Kouga scoffed and gave the hanyou an amused look.

"So all I have to do is hurt your pride and you will run away with your tail between your legs. That's good to know."

"This was many years ago, don't think that it'll work now you damn wolf." he grinned. "But back to the story.

"I went back to my hide out in the woods, brooding on the Fire People's words. They had said that whoever could kill Kokuoukasai they would accept as their leader, but they wouldn't accept me. I fell into a hole of self pity. No one wanted me. No one would accept me. I picked fights with many other demons just trying to prove my worth."

"Hey mutt-face does this story have a point?" the wolf asked, getting impatient.

Miroku butted in before Inuyasha could snap at Kouga. "Kouga, I believe that Inuyasha is giving us the background so that we can better understand the major point of the story. Isn't that right Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha had no idea what the hell Miroku was talking about, but he nodded his head anyway. "Yeah that's right. I'm giving you the background," he snaked a glance of thanks towards the monk before continuing his story. "So anyway, I had spent a long time just mulling over the words of the Fire People. Sometimes I would find myself wondering if they had a new leader, and if so who it was that killed Kokuoukasai, after I had weakened him.

"One day, when walking through the woods near the camp of the Fire People, I found my answer. They still had Kokuoukasai as their leader. Naturally that pissed me off. I couldn't believe it. After all that shit, he was still alive.

"I was so extremely pissed that, anger clouded my senses and two of the Fire People snuck up and captured me. Kokuoukasai wanted to talk to me, is what they told me, but I knew that he wanted revenge for being humiliated in front of his tribe."

"Any reasonable youkai would," the wolf prince interrupted once more.

"Shut it," Inuyasha snapped, "this is hard enough to tell without you jumping in all the time."

Miroku laid a hand on the hanyou's leg and smiled reassuringly at him. 'Go on, continue,' is what his eyes told the silvered haired inu.

"Well Kokuoukasai wanted more then just revenge. He wanted me to suffer a humiliation as great as his. He recruited the aid of a powerful, and evil, miko. She followed Kokuoukasai's instructions and placed a curse that would humiliate me for the rest of my life.

"So now every month, at the full moon... I become a female," he sighed loudly, embarrassed that his secret had been revealed and yet somehow relieved.

Kouga looked up at him. "So you want me to actually believe that bull shit story?" he asked the hanyou.

Inuyasha looked puzzled. "You can smell the difference. I have a female scent. What more proof do you want?"

Kouga turned to Miroku with an evil glint in his eye. Miroku recognized the look and nodded his agreement. Both males turned towards the **female**, and jumped **her**, pushing her to the ground.

"What the Hell!" she screamed, struggling to get away from the obviously crazy men. She tried and tried, but in her female form, Inuyasha was a lot weaker.

"Come on Inuyasha," Miroku said, "I don't have Kouga's nose and I want to see for myself that you are truly female." With that statement, he continued to pull on the red coat that the hanyou always wore.

"Yeah mutt, we want to truly behold this wonder."

Inuyasha was truly troubled now. "No! No!" the silver haired girl screamed. "You can't! It's too embarrassing. I won't let you," she struggled once more but was no match for both Kouga and Miroku.

Within moments they had removed the coat and were staring at her chest. Under the white shirt were small, yet clearly visible breasts. Inuyasha blushed at their looks and crossed her arms over her chest the way she had seen Kagome do so many times.

"Would you two stop staring, I now understand how Kagome and Sango feel."

Miroku couldn't help it he just stared at the hanyou, his mouth open.

Kouga was no better, but at least his mouth was closed.

A/N: well what did you guys think? Please tell me. I love to hear from you guys. It makes my job so much more rewarding. Thanks to CharyBarry; Pointy-Eared Archer; Genki Hyper Hikari for the reviews. Keep them coming. Till next time.

Love ya

Biku-san


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: here it is the 5th chapter. I can't believe that it is already so far. Sorry if the plot is a little slow, but hey, I like the fun teasing and stuff I put in. I want to thank all the people who read this story (whether you review or not). THANKS.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters... God I wish that I did. That would be so totally awesome. Only the plot is mine. On with the story, my readers.

Inuyasha repeated herself. "Would you two stop staring at me like a piece of ass," she all but growled in frustration. "Stop it!" the inu-female jumped away and into a tree.

Miroku looked up and sighed. "Just great," he whispered out loud, looking all around for a reason to make Inuyasha come back down.

Kouga heard the young monk's statement and saw him looking around. "I'll get her," he said and he himself jumped into the tree after the female demon, ignoring his injuries.

Inuyasha didn't notice that she was being followed, since she was so caught up in her own thoughts about what had just happened. She looked down at her breasts. 'I hate these things. They have no function, what so ever,' she thought before being surprised by the wolf prince.

"Inuyasha?" he asked. "Why are you up here? Why did you run away?"

Inuyasha looked up with her stunning yellow eyes, and a blush spread across her cheeks. "No reason."

Kouga huffed, and fixed his stern gaze on hers. "Don't try that bull shit with me. I can tell you're lying. Tell me the truth."

A scent hit the hanyou's sensitive nose. She looked up quickly at the ookami. "You reopened your wounds, you stupid wolf. Come on, we have to clean them." with that said Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and waited for the wolf prince to follow.

Miroku saw the two walking calmly towards the camp and rushed forward. "Are you two alright?"

"Not really."

Miroku's face dropped. "What happened?" he demanded, a look of genuine concern spreading over his features.

"That damn wolf back there reopened his wounds. Now we have to treat them," Inuyasha said with a huff of disgust.

Miroku sighed. Things were back to normal.

Or at least that's what he thought.

The two men and Inuyasha returned back to the fireside. Inuyasha made herself busy by getting the supplies that Kagome had left for them to take care of Kouga. Miroku edged his way to Kouga. "Did you find out anything?"

"No. She won't tell me anything." he sighed.

Inuyasha returned and looked to the wolf. "Ummm..." she blushed. "Miroku... could you please look after the wounds?"

Miroku was surprised. He was no good with that sort of thing and Inuyasha knew it. When he told her this, the blush that had spread across her cheeks intensified.

"Miroku, please. Just don't question me and take care of Kouga's wounds. Please!" she pleaded.

Kouga jumped into the conversation. "I can take care of my own wounds. I don't need help from a damn she-dog and her little pervert monk. I am KOUGA the wolf prince!" he told the others proudly.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Yes, oh mighty one," she told the wolf prince, bowing mockingly to him, "your wish is our humble command." She passed him the bandages. "I assume that you can wrap your own wounds."

Kouga looked up. "Yeah, I can." With that Kouga lifted up his loin cloth and started to wrap his inner thigh.

Inuyasha eeped and turned around, blushing. Miroku finally clued in.

"Oh I see," he told the hanyou, "you didn't want to patch up the wounds under Kouga's loin cloth. You are such a girl," he laughed.

Inuyasha took that as an insult. "I am not a GIRL!" she screamed.

"Yes you are," Kouga told her, "you look like one and smell like one." "You really look like one,' he thought, 'you look better then Kagome.'

Inuyasha blushed again. She really hated this form since it caused her emotions to show more openly on her face. She also hated that Kouga was still only wearing his loin cloth and like Miroku was looking hotter and hotter. A heat ran through the hanyou. She had never felt these sensations before in her female form, and they confused her.

Kouga finished wrapping his legs and put his loin cloth back in place. This made Inuyasha a little disappointed, but she didn't want the others to find out. It was still spring after all.

Miroku looked around wondered what they would do now. It was too late to go exploring and yet it was still too early to go to sleep. He voiced his thoughts to Kouga and Inuyasha and they too were wondering what to do.

"Why don't we tell stories of past battles?" the wolf prince asked.

"Because, you ass, we fight all day so we don't want to talk about it before we sleep," the hanyou retorted.

"That doesn't sound like you, Inuyasha. This female form seems to have affected the way you think, too. Usually you would be jumping for the chance to show up Kouga," Miroku told her.

Inuyasha blushed yet again. 'Damn this female body' . "I just don't feel like telling stories that's all. Can't we find a more productive way to spend our time?"

Miroku grinned evilly "I can think of a couple of things we can do."

Kouga eyed the look that Miroku was giving the hanyou. He smiled too. "I have an idea," he told the rest of their little group. "It's a game played by the older youths in my tribe."

"What is it?" the silver haired female asked, interested.

"Yes, tell us Kouga," Miroku told him, eyeing the wolf prince to see where he was going with this idea.

"Well this game that is played is a game of truth. One person asks another a personal question, if that person refuses to answer then they have to remove an article of clothing. The first person to become completely naked loses." The other two looked at him with raised eyebrows. "It's a fun way to find out about other people," he defended his idea.

Miroku grinned again, only this time it was ferally. "That sounds great Kouga, let's play."

Inuyasha was a bit hesitant, but after being teased by the two males Inuyasha finally agreed to play the game.

A/N: so the game is the next chapter. It is full of embarrassing secrets and stories. So let me know what you think (and by that I mean review.) Let me thank all of my reviewers. ichie-chan; InuYashasgal; Lady of the squirrels; kamenedemon; Onyxlight; i-don't-talk-much; and of course my faithful CharyBarry. I also want to spend a special thank you to Inu-chan puppy . (high squeeky voice) OMG Thank you. That means so much to me. I love your stories and knowing that you like my story is a great honor. If anyone wants to read another great Inu fic read Inu-chan puppy's The Wolf and The Dog.

Love ya

Biku-san


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So here it is the chapter of truth. You guys will get to hear all the embarrassing stories and sexual secrets of your favorite Inuyasha Characters. HEHEHEHEHE. This was so much fun to write and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters (looks to both sides) yet. The only things I own are the plot and my muse: Sundancer

Warning: this chapter has sexual secrets, yaoi, nakedness, and flaunting of one's body.

On with the yummy fic.

Since it was Kouga's game they let him start it. He had put his regular clothes back on so that they were all on a more even playing field. He looked at the hanyou and asked, "for how long have you been changing into a woman?" He had decided that he would start out with innocent questions.

Inuyasha thought for a moment, doing some mental math. "It's been about 4 years now. Minus the years I was bound to the tree," she added with a giggle. It was now her turn to ask a question. "Miroku, how many women have you asked to bear your children?"

Miroku blushed. "Umm... to be honest it's been too many to count. Probably over 5000."

The other two stared at him. "Fi-five thousand?" Kouga asked, stunned.

Miroku ran a hand through his silky black hair. "Yeah somewhere around there. So it's my turn now huh? Inuyasha have you ever thought about making Kagome your mate?"

Inuyasha was stunned. She hesitated a little while.

"Come on Inuyasha, answer or forfeit an article of clothing," the ookami told her.

The hanyou sighed. "I thought about it when I first met her. What male wouldn't with those skirts she wears? But now I see Kagome more as my sister, and I don't think I could ever accept her as my mate."

She turned to Kouga. "Other then Ayame and Kagome, who else have you considered as a potential mate?"

Kouga took off his headband. "I'm not answering that question," he told the others.

Miroku catcalled. He really wanted to find out who it was. "Come on Kouga tell us."

"Yeah, tell us you mangy wolf."

"No way. That's not the way the game is played. I took off my article so you guys can't pressure me any further," he looked around before his gaze fell on Miroku. "Out of the members of your group, who do you most want to throw to the ground and fuck ragged?"

"What the... what type of question is that?" the black haired monk asked the questioner.

"A legitimate question. One to find more about you, that's all. So, answer the damn question."

Miroku removed his sandals. "I would prefer not to. So it's my turn. I think I'll ask you Inuyasha. What shall I ask you? Let me think," he put on a thoughtful face. "Ah yes, I know... what has been the weirdest thought you had about somebody of the same gender?"

Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Wh-wh-wh-," the hanyou stammered, trying to reason with the question. It was just so... so wrong.

"You heard my question Inuyasha. And when I mean the same gender, I mean when you are in your normal form." If anyone had walked by the monk at that moment, they would have seen his eyes shining and a feral grin spreading across his face. He was having way too much fun with this game.

Kouga looked at the monk in surprise. He had expected Miroku to get perverted, but not this quickly. The ookami risked a glance at the only female in their little group. She was completely white, and he didn't really blame her. That question would unnerve anybody.

Inuyasha stared blankly ahead and removed her coat with a grunt of distress. "That is a question that no one in their right mind would answer. You are truly a PERVERT, Miroku. May you burn and rot in the flames of hell."

The game continued for at least an hour. By the time the moon was high in the sky, the players were in various stages of undress. Miroku had lost his bulky robe and sat in only his undershirt and underwear. He didn't seem embarrassed one little bit. Kouga, on the other hand, had the decency to show some embarrassment at his state of undress. He was once again only wearing his loincloth, but this time it was not voluntary.

Inuyasha was the most miserable of them all. She sat in front of the males with only her underwear on. The boys had ganged up to rid her of her clothing. She shuddered as she remembered the questions they had asked. They were purely evil. 'Damn them,' she thought for the umpteenth time. Since it was her turn, she started with Kouga. He was also the closest to losing. "Kouga?"

"Yes?" he asked, fear noticeable in his voice.

"Tell me..." she paused for a dramatic effect, "about the first time that you ever lay with another person. Either gender, I don't care, but I want all the details."

Kouga sweat dropped. That was something that he had definitely not been expecting. He glared as he heard Miroku try to hold back his laughter (The monk wasn't succeeding one little bit). He turned to the hanyou, ready to beg. "Please, Inu..."

"Don't give me any bull shit, wolf," she told him, repositioning her arms so that her breasts were less exposed. "I either want to hear the details or you are going to strip and lose this game."

Kouga lowered his head in defeat. He lowered his hand, and in one fluid motion he revealed himself to the other two.

Inuyasha eeped as she saw Kouga's manhood. She couldn't help but sneak a look, though. She was surprised that he was not flaccid. He was standing a bit.

Miroku was the one to voice his opinion. "Nice, Kouga. I guess seeing a topless Inuyasha was more then the little wolf could take, huh?" he asked, laughing silently in the back of his throat.

Kouga growled and leapt on the unsuspecting monk. "And you aren't hard huh," he retorted, pulling at the other man's underwear. When he managed to get them down, he was rewarded with an aroused Miroku. "See, you are hard. I'm not the only one."

Inuyasha started at them both with a look of curiosity and disgust. She felt a heat pooling in her loins as she openly stared at their elongated appendages. She couldn't help but be a little taken aback that her secret, female form was why they were becoming aroused.

She wished deep down that they liked her as a male and not a female. She knew that Miroku liked her as a male, but she wasn't so sure about Kouga, and that thought depressed the already confused hanyou.

By the time that these thoughts had coursed through her mind, Inuyasha was sure that both of the men would have covered themselves. However, she was pleasantly surprised that this wasn't the case. "Are both of you going to sit around naked?" she asked, hoping that the answer would be yes but not voicing that opinion.

"And what would you do if we decided to stay this way all night long?" asked Miroku, his hentai side coming through. An aroused Miroku is always a dangerous thing to play with. (Hehehe).

"Yes Inuyasha, what would you do?" Kouga asked too.

"I may be female but I am still half-demon, and I can still kick both of your asses."

The men laughed. "Inuyasha, you have never beaten me before. What makes you think you can now?" Kouga boasted.

"I have womanly powers now Kouga. They will bring you and Miroku to your knees," she retorted.

"Really? That's interesting. Please show us these powers," Miroku demanded, genuinely interested.

"Do you really want to see my powers?"

Kouga was getting sick of this banter. "Shut up and show us the damn powers, you mangy mutt."

"Your wish is my command, oh great wolf prince," and with that Inuyasha unfolded her arms and revealed her breasts.

Both men's jaws dropped. This truly was a magnificent power, and Inuyasha was going to play it to the best of her advantages.

A/N: so, there it was. The next chapter is going to have a lemon in it, so review and I might get the next chapter out faster. Thanks to all my reviewers; ichie-chan; Were7588; CharyBarry; MoroTheWolfGod; Onyxlight; and GreatCheezyPoofGirl.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: hey guys I'm back. bounces around the room. Look! Look! Another chapter is here. bows then hides I'm sorry that I've been so long with this chapter but I had exams and really did need to study. But you really don't care about my sob story do you.

WARNING: this chapter is going to contain **sex** (both guy on guy and guy on girl). You have been warned and I don't want to be flamed from closed minded people who don't like it. I will say it again, WARNING! so of you don't like this stuff don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha in any form, except my plushies and photos.

So without further delay... on with the fic

Miroku was the first to regain the use of his body and speech. "See Inuyasha, your womanly powers have no effect on us."

"No effect what so ever," Kouga repeated, hoping to convince the hanyou.

"Oh yeah! My powers have no effect," the female replied sarcastically. "Hmm, is that why you both stared openly at my chest for 10 minutes or more?"

Both men blushed. "W-we... we didn't!" Kouga stuttered. "Did we?" he asked the raven haired man.

Miroku shook his head. He had no idea, so Inuyasha jumped in to speak for him.

"You did. And I must say that both of your cocks have hardened considerably during that time," she smirked as the two looked down at their throbbing penises.

Kouga looked from his cock to Inuyasha and back to his dick. A wicked grin spread over his features. "You have shown us the power of females," he told her whilst standing up and walking over to her side, "now let me show you the power of males." With that he leaned down and captured her lips in a quick kiss.

Inuyasha blinked a few times, her face beet red. "Wha... what... what was that about?" she asked stammering refusing to make eye contact with the wolf prince.

"See our power is great also, Inuyasha," Miroku chimed in.

Inuyasha looked at the monk. "I'll show you another of my womanly power," and with that she jumped up and kissed him full and fiercely on the lips. She even added some tongue for effect.

Miroku was so shocked that he fell backwards. There sprawled on the ground was Miroku, with Inuyasha spread on top of him, kissing him passionately.

Kouga growled. He didn't like that Inuyasha was kissing Miroku and he wanted in on the action. So he pranced over and started to kiss the nape of the hanyou's neck.

The silver haired inu pulled back when she felt the wolf prince's wet lips on her neck.

"What?" she asked, gazing at him from the side, with her lashes dangerously covering her eyes in a sultry way.

"I want in on the fun too," he told her with a smirk.

Inuyasha shook her head and looked back down at Miroku. "You want to make it much more interesting?"

Miroku became even more hentai then before. (Is that even possible?) Without responding he leaned up and kissed Kouga on the lips. Pulling back he smirked. "Does that qualify as a response?" he asked Inuyasha.

Kouga raised his hand and ran it gently over his lips. He looked from Miroku to Inuyasha and then he stared at both. 'Is this really happening?' he asked himself, before being pulled down and attacked by two pairs of lips. "Mmmm..." he moaned as someone's lips,

Inuyasha's he thought, moved their way down his neck.

Miroku was busy kissing the wolf prince's mouth. He ran his tongue over Kouga's lips, asking for entrance. Kouga was surprised that the monk was even asking. He opened his mouth and began to french the raven haired male.

Inuyasha pulled back and stared in wonder at the two males. They were going all out.

Felling a bit left out, Inuyasha pulled Kouga's head and kissed him, replacing the monk's lips with her own.

Miroku didn't seem to mind sharing, since he was busying himself with ridding Inuyasha of her pants. Soon she was as naked as they were. He glared at her though lust filled eyes. Taking his chances, Miroku took one breast in his mouth.

Inuyasha pulled back from Kouga's lips and let out a harsh cry of pleasure. "Yes..." she panted. She had never known such pleasure as this. Maybe this form was good for some things, she thought with a grin.

Kouga, seeing how much pleasure Inuyasha was receiving form the monk's ministrations, leaned down and took her other breast in his mouth. His tongue circled the hardening nub and he moaned into her flesh.

Inuyasha moaned like a whore. She couldn't believe the feelings that were throbbing through her body. This felt... this felt way too good. "More..." she moaned, "I need... more... please."

Miroku took his mouth off her breast and stared at her in wonder. "You want more?" he panted. She nodded her head and he grinned. The raven haired monk dipped his head and licked at her folds. He tasted her slowly, relishing in the moans and shivers that he was rewarded with.

Kouga had placed his hand where Miroku's mouth had been, he was paying attention to both breasts now.

Inuyasha was writhing, panting and moaning in pleasure. She felt her stomach knot up and a moment later she cried out in climax. Her body shuddered and she went ridged.

Both men backed away to watch Inuyasha as she came down from her high. "What... what was that?" she asked, her voice just above a whisper. She couldn't hear it but her voice now had a husky tone to it.

"Are you alright now?" asked Kouga.

"I feel... I feel wonderful," the hanyou told him, eyes still lusted over with pleasure.

Miroku chuckled, the sound deep and throaty. "My, my Inuyasha. You took that better then I thought. I was scared that you would be ready to kill us. But no, here you are staring off into space while your body recuperates from the pleasure we bestowed on you."

Inuyasha tried to glare at the monk but in her ecstasy she just couldn't.

Kouga leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Would you like to see even more pleasure?" he asked.

The hanyou looked up at him. Before she knew what she was doing, Inuyasha nodded.

Kouga was surprised, but he hid it well. He lowered himself down so that his body was covering hers. He kissed her again and replaced a hand on her breast.

Inuyasha felt the pleasure starting to return. This body was certainly great for receiving pleasure. She moaned again, starting to writhe under Kouga's ministrations.

Miroku, who had been watching, was suddenly reminded of the throbbing between his legs when Inuyasha moaned. He wanted to be part of the pleasure too. The monk stood up and placed himself on top of the wolf prince's back. He kissed the neck and heard the ookami moan in pleasure. That was enough for Miroku, so he continued his playing.

Kouga could smell how aroused the hanyou was, and knew that the time was now. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "This is going to hurt a little at first," the hanyou nodded and Kouga slowly pushed himself into Inuyasha's heat.

Inuyasha moaned both in pleasure and pain. It hurt when Kouga fully encased himself in her. The pain was bearable and soon it subsided all together. But before Kouga could start moving again something happened that made the wolf prince yelp.

Miroku leaned down and whispered an apology in his ear. "Sorry Kouga."

It took Inuyasha a moment to realize that Miroku had forced himself into Kouga, like Kouga had forced himself into her. She couldn't help it, but a giggle escaped her lips. Kouga stared down at her in horror. "Sorry, but that was kinda funny."

"You thought that was funny," he told her with mock anger, "well I'm gonna show you..." with that threat uttered he pulled himself out and pushed back into to the female. Miroku did the same as Kouga, so that their movements were in sync. Both wolf and dog moaned as the pleasure hit them both in two different spots.

Within moments all three were letting their pleasure be known through the grunts, moans, and gasps they let out. Inuyasha was the first, again, to reach climax. And she triggered a chain reaction. Kouga came next with a feral grunt and Miroku was right behind him with a fierce cry. He pulled himself out and Kouga did the same to Inuyasha. The three fell asleep under the stars holding each other.

So... was it too mushy? Was it too smutty? Was it too whatever? Let me know what you think. Don't keep me in the dark, cause your comments are what make me a better writer.

Thanks a bunch to the people who have already dropped me a line and I hope you will continue and others will drop me a line. Thanks a bunch to ichie-chan; inuandjohnnyd; kitiara kitsumaru 002; Sara Hotaru; CharyBarry; ichigo96 and yoaifan1.

Lots of Love

Biku-san


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey people I am so sorry that I have not updated lately but writers block and work keeps you hopping actually starts hopping from one foot to the other to prove her point. This chapter is a bit weird nods head and I am starting to go a bit wonky with the story line. I don't really know where I am going with this so please just bear with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything at all. Not even money so do not try to sue me the only thing you would get a few mangas and dvds.

On with the fic…

Chapter 8

When Inuyasha awoke the next morning the hanyou was back to his male form. He shifted in his semi-awake state, and found that he could barely move. He lifted his sliver head and noticed that Kouga had an arm wrapped around him, and his head was buried in his back. The memories of the previous night came flooding back to Inuyasha. He couldn't believe that he had let that happen, yet he was happy all the same.

Inuyasha saw Kouga shift slightly, which tousled Miroku a tad. Inuyasha scrambled to find his clothes. Even after last night he was scared of letting the two other men wake up to find him naked. Mind you, it was a completely different form that they had enjoyed last night.

Inuyasha finished dressing and a smell hit his nose. "Shit," he swore. Why hadn't he picked up on it earlier? He and the others smelt like sex; maybe that was why he hadn't noticed that Kouga had reopened his wounds during their little escapade.

The hanyou found the bandaging materials where they had left them and walked over to the sleeping wolf. A quick touch to the head proved that he was burning with a fever. Inuyasha kicked Miroku awake. "Come on, wake up Miroku. Kouga's really sick and we need to help him."

The monk shook his head softly. "What are you talking about Inuyasha, Kouga's not sick. He was completely fine last night."

Inuyasha couldn't take it any more so he grabbed Miroku's hand and placed it on Kouga's forehead. "See," he hissed.

Miroku eyes widened as heat ran over his hand. "Shit!" he exclaimed, jumping up and finally noticing his nakedness. Grabbing his robes, Miroku donned them without his undergarments. "What are we going to do?" he screamed, dancing around like a chicken demon with its head cut off.

"Miroku would you just calm down already? I can't do this alone."

The raven haired man stopped running around but was still jumping uneasily in place. "What can I do to help you?"

Inuyasha let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. "Start by boiling the water and I'll cut the cloth into workable strips." They both went about their tasks in completely silence.

"Miroku is that water boiled yet?" Inuyasha asked.

"All most, give it a few more minutes."

"Well when it's ready get it over here immediately. I need to clean these wounds before I apply the salve and wrap them."

Miroku came over a few minutes later with the pot of boiled water. "Here you go."

Inuyasha soaked a cloth in the water and placed the cloth on the open wounds. The unconscious wolf hissed as the heated water hit his red, heated, and swelling flesh.

Inuyasha swore under his breath. "Damn you wolf. Why did you have to go and reopen your wounds?" he asked.

Miroku came up behind him and placed a hand on the hanyou's shoulder. "It was Kouga's choice to do what he did. It was all of our choice. We can't blame just one of us for out actions last night."

Even though Inuyasha knew it was true, he couldn't help but feel responsible. He turned to Miroku and said sadly, "I wish that Kagome was here with her other world remedies."

Miroku held out his arms and the inu demon climbed into the raven haired monk's arms. Miroku laid his head on the silver stands and inhaled deeply. "Shhh... Inuyasha don't worry, Kouga's going to be fine," he reassured him.

"But," Inuyasha sniffed, "I feel as if it's my fault. If only I had never turned female then Kouga and you wouldn't have tried to seduce me."

"Inuyasha, that's not true. You are beautiful in both of your forms. And he would want to seduce you in any form."

Inuyasha looked up and his eyes widened in surprise. "What did you say?" he asked hesitantly.

Miroku gazed down at the hanyou. "I said that you're beautiful, no matter what form you are in. You are lucky that the demons we fight haven't figured out how damn sexy you are. They would try to rape you, instead of trying to kill you."

Inuyasha blushed. 'Damn this,' he thought, 'why do I have to retain my womanly emotions for the day after I transform back.'. "Miroku," he sighed. "Why are you doing this?"

Miroku flushed. He turned his head and muttered something under his breath. Inuyasha's sensitive inu ears picked it up, but he didn't let the monk know that he had. "What did you say?" he asked the monk, wanting to hear the words said to him- not mumbled under Miroku's breath.

Miroku sighed. "It was nothing Inuyasha, just that you shouldn't blame yourself," the raven haired man lied. The hanyou was taken aback that Miroku would lie straight to his face. If Miroku didn't want to tell him, however, he wouldn't force him. Both men turned when they saw that Kouga was moving about.

"Kouga!" Inuyasha exclaimed, rushing forward to clasp the wolf's hand.

Kouga opened an eye with tremendous force. Why the hell did it feel as if he had just been beaten by Naraku? The cloudiness that covered his vision lifted and he saw Inuyasha once again in his male form. He tried to speak but a hand quickly covered his mouth.

Miroku looked down on Kouga with tenderness. "Shh. Don't speak," he advised the wolf. "You have to rest up and let us take care of you. You gave us quite a scare there, reopening your wounds and getting an infection."

Inuyasha placed a hand on the wolf prince's chest. "Go back to sleep," he whispered compassionately. "You need strength to recover and the best way to build up your strength is to sleep."

Kouga slightly nodded and closed his eyes. Within mere seconds he was once again washed into the world of unconsciousness.

Inuyasha sunk low to the ground. "I'm going to the well. Hopefully I will be able to get Kagome back here faster," he stared at Miroku. "Will you be okay here alone with Kouga?"

Miroku nodded.

"Good! Now I'm off. We need those medications for him." Inuyasha jumped up and started running towards the well. He flew over valleys, mountains, and forests till he reached the Bone Eaters Well.

"Kagome!" he cried out in relieve as he saw her form appearing out of the well.

"Inuyasha," she screamed, running over and capturing him in a humongous hug. "You didn't have to come and get me. Sango, Kirara, Shippo and I would have been fine returning on our own."

Inuyasha looked around, trying to pinpoint the location of her other three companions. "Where are Sango, Kirara, and Shippo?"

Kagome looked around. "They were supposed to meet me here, but I guess I'm a little early. They should be here soon. I believe that they are staying with Grandma Kaede."

Inuyasha nodded. "Jump on my back," he instructed her. "We'll get there much faster if I take us." Kagome climbed on his back and he bounded off to Kaede's village.

Moments later they had arrived and Inuyasha was rushing in to Grandma Kaede's house. "Okay you guys, get off your lazy butts and let's get moving. We need to get back to camp, NOW!" he exclaimed the people sitting in the house fell backwards from the force of his statement.

"Calm yeself down, child," Kaede cooed. "Slow down and tell us what this is all about."

Inuyasha took the cup of tea that Kaede offered and told them the story, minus some minor details, such as his little experiments with his female body and the two males he had left at camp.

A/N: So that is the chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please read and review because your comments are always taken seriously. And I have a question. Why do you all want Inuyasha to be pregnant? It seems that almost ever second review I get tells me to make him pregnant or asks if he will become. I am not saying that he will or that he won't only time will tell and the way my brain is at the moment weirder things are in the works.

Thanks to all my reviewers. Sara Hotaru; MoroTheWolfGod; yamisetogirl; kitiara kitsumaru 002; jem89; CharyBarry; moomoomoothegirl; : KamuiSor; Neko Kami; Lady of the squirrels; KamuiSor; 0chibi-chan0; sesshy's numba1 gurl; ichigo96; and Brandon Johnson. Love you all and just so you know that anymore smut that is to be written by me will be edited and posted on adultfanfiction.

Lots of Love

Biku-san


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: hey people. Let me first apologize that it has taken me so long to update. I am sorry, I just started university and I have no time at all to write much. the next chapters are going to be a long wait also. Sorry in advance to you all.

I have to thank Ichie-chan so much for being my new beta. Huggles and pocky for you in major amounts.

Now on with the story, which is what you all are here for.

**CHAPTER 9**

At the camp, Miroku was fretting worriedly about Kouga and Inuyasha. He decided that the only way to calm himself, would be to talk about his feelings, and the unconscious wolf was the perfect person to talk to. He would not be able to hear and wouldn't be able to tell other people.

"So, I think that I am staring to fall for Inuyasha. He is so totally wonderful. His voice, the way he takes care if us all, the way he fights, and everything. He is just perfect. And in his female form he is so beautiful. He could give any woman a run for her money," he sighed looking to the wolf. "Well I guess you fell for his female beauty also, considering last night, huh..." he chuckled.

The wolf demon shifted slightly and Miroku stopped his rant to stare down at him. He was afraid that Kouga would wake up, but after a few moments of silence, broken only by the occasional snores and moans of Kouga; Miroku felt the need, once more, to speak his mind.

"Kouga?" he asked, seeing if his voice would stir him from his slumber. It didn't seem to, so Miroku continued. "I will admit it, I love Inuyasha. I've loved him for a long time and have wanted him for Kami knows how long. He just makes me feel so wonderful. I may have thought that I was in love with Sango but now that I have feelings for him. I see that what I felt for Sango was only a slight attraction, and I sort of..." he sighed and continued with a softer voice. "I am sort of attracted to you too, the same way I am to Inuyasha."

Kouga, who had woken up a few moments ago, but pretended to still be asleep, sweatdropped. He couldn't believe what Miroku had said, both about Inuyasha and himself. He felt a warmth spread over his lips and his eyes flew open on their own accord, seeing Miroku leaning over him and kissing him gently.

"Crap!" Miroku exclaimed as he saw Kouga's light blue eyes open. He jumped up and ran away, forgetting that the wolf prince was still injured.

Kouga tried to get up to follow the monk, but he yelped as pain spread through his body.

Miroku heard the yelp and turned back. "Are you okay!" he yelled back at him, worry evident in his voice. 'Please be okay.'

Kouga couldn't help but grin through the pain. "I'm hurtin' like hell, but other then that everything seems fine."

Miroku laughed, making his way back to the wolf demon. "Inuyasha went to get you some remedies from Kagome's time period. He should be back soon. Do you think that you can hold out till then?"

Kouga nodded, looking down at himself. "Yeah I can make it. I've had worst injuries then this before, or you don't remember that battle with Kagura?"

Miroku grinned and held back a laugh. "How could I forget? You had the shit beat out of you and it was that day that you truly became our friend, even if you still do fight with Inuyasha," the monk scratched his head in thought. "Why was it that you didn't tell about his secret?"

Kouga shrugged "I wasn't really sure why I kept his secret, but I will probably do the same with this new secret," he chuckled, but broke off into a grunt of pain as he clutched his side. "Can't let it get out, that the mutt is a bitch."

The monk leaned over to examine Kouga's wounds. "Are you sure that you are okay? Those wounds do look nasty," he reached out and gently touched the long graze that ran all the way up the ookami's leg. "I wish there was something I could do to make all this better. Somehow it just seems to be all my fault."

Kouga looked stunned. "This is not your fault. This is no ones fault but my own, I was the one who got the shit beat out of me. I wasn't paying attention." Kouga smiled slightly at Miroku. "There may be something that you could do for me, monk."

"What?" Miroku asked, jumping at the chance to help and not feel so useless.

Kouga leaned forward so that their faces were so close that their breaths were mingled together. "You can kiss me."

Miroku grinned. "Kissing you would be my pleasure, wolf prince." He leaned over and captured the surprisingly soft lips, with his own red one, running his tongue over the parted lips.

Kouga pulled the raven haired man closer to him and thrust his own tongue into the open cavern, their tongues dancing together in an age old rhythm. It was with reluctance that the two of them parted. Kouga licked his lips, still tasting Miroku on them. "You taste better then I remember. We have to do that more often."

Miroku smirked back at the wolf. He loved how they could be openly perverted with each other without hurting the others feelings. "Sure thing sexy, but next time I think I want you withering on the ground screaming my name," he winked at the wolf.

Kouga smiled at Miroku's antics. But he couldn't help but wonder that this would be a lot better if Inuyasha was in the game too. Thinking of Inuyasha he couldn't help but voice a concern to Miroku. "Where is Inuyasha anyway? I hope that he didn't run into any demons on the way there or back. "

"I'm sure he's just fine. Inuyasha can take care of himself and Kagome is probably slowing him down. She is always slow coming back from her era," Miroku reassured the ookami. "Don't worry. Everything is fine, well maybe not that leg. But hey, we can't have everything can we?"

Kouga sighed. "No we can't," he agreed with the monk, but thinking on different lines. 'I sure wish that I could have both Miroku and Inuyasha though. That would be so totally perfect.'

Unbeknownst to Kouga, Miroku was thinking almost the exact same thing. They let a comfortable silence surround them as they both thought of ways to have Inuyasha join them, but it seemed unlikely, as he was now not horny and he was male again. So the two men decided to leave Inuyasha well enough alone and continue hoping that he would join them.

Miroku sighed and looked at Kouga, noticing that he was lost in thought. He reached over and pulled his tail gently.

"Ahhhhhh!" the wolf prince screamed jumping in surprise. "What the hell did ya do that for, you damn monk! And you better give me a good reason or so help me Kami, I will beat your head in when I am fully healed," he muttered to himself. "No one touches my precious tail."

Miroku laughed, clutching at his sides to keep himself upright. "You looked… too serious… and I didn't think that it complemented your demeanour. Anger suits you better, not serious contemplation," Miroku said in-between fits of laughter.

The ookami growled, baring his teeth to the monk. "I don't care what you think looks best on me. No one, and I mean NO ONE, touches my tail. You got it?"

Miroku gulped. "Un-understood… Oh, Great Wolf Prince Kouga," he joked.

Kouga was about to jump him, bad leg and all, when a scent hit his sensitive nose. "Inuyasha is returning. He will be here within a few minutes and he has Kagome with him," he sniffed again. "And I believe that is a hint of Sango, Kirara and Shippo following behind him."

Miroku sighed. "Our little fun is over for now isn't it?" he asked disappointed.

Kouga laughed. "Unless you want to terrorize the onnas. That could be fun."

"No! No, I don't think so. I may not be into Sango, yet I still don't want to hurt her. And I am guessing the same for you and Kagome."

"That may be true. But how are we going to keep everything hidden. I hope that Inuyasha hasn't told them anything about last night. That would be totally embarrassing." Kouga agreed.

They both turned around and saw Inuyasha land perfectly on the ground beside the campfire. Kagome slid off his back and rushed forward with her medical kit, kneeling down and beginning to work on Kouga's wounds.

Inuyasha moved to Miroku and whispered to him. "Is he doing any better then when I left?"

Miroku nodded. "He is acting more like his old self, which is reassuring."

Inuyasha sighed happily. "That's good news. I was worried… about both of you..."

A/N: Well that is the chapter. I hope you all liked it.

I want to send thanks to: Lady of the squirrels; 0chibi-chan0; blackkaosrose; sesshy's numba1 gurl; kitiara kitsumaru 002; LLGold; Shingo-sama; fluffypup; Shinna; and my ever present ichie-chan and yamisetogirl. Love you all and keep reading.

Lots of love

Biku-san


End file.
